The Diary of Hisui E Fiore
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: A diary written by the princess describing her feelings during the GMG arc
1. Day 1

The Diary of Hisui E. Fiore

Hisui E. Fiore

July 1st, X791

Dear diary,

This is new, writing to a diary. I have chosen this the next seven days of our lives, possibly the last. Today was the first day of the Dai mato Enbu. I am shocked that fairy tail has come back from those seven years. The magic council says that fairy tail brings trouble but I believe that they might just be our hope.

People in my country are excited for this tournament. They are curious to see how badly fairy tail would do but I have more serious matters to worry about. Arcadios already has managed to find a celestial spirit wizard. Her name is Lucy Heartphilia, from fairy tail. Things seem to be going as planned. The gate of eclipse is taking less time than I thought. I know I must keep this a secret from our minster of defense, Datong because I know he would alert my father.

I was even more surprised to see that Fairy tail entered the grand magic games. They weren't the type as my mom told me seven years ago when I was a kid but they were after all, dead last for the recent 7 years. The GMG would help them regain their reputation. I don't tell anyone this but there has been a strange presence in Crocus. I am suspicious of who they are.

I watched the GMG from my room, it has a very pleasant view. The first game of hidden was not what I expected. Those raven tail mages...seem to hate fairy tail a lot. One of their members, Nullpudding I think kept on attacking gray.

The battles were not impressive. The first one between the celestial spirit mage, Lucy and Flare did not go the way it was supposed to. Raven Tail cheated even though I tell no one. I have a feeling raven tail may be part of the strange presence and the future I was told.

Fairy tail's team B was more successful than team A. Their member, Mystogan really gets me suspicious though. Mystogan should have been in edolas right now. Although, I cannot start calling others suspicious when my plan still raises the doubts of many, even myself. Or at least, it would if people knew about it.

I hope my country will understand what I did and forgive me. I am their princess after all and I am doing such shady activities... But if what that person said is true on July the 7th, perhaps this is for the best. Otherwise, why would I use so much effort to make this project work?

-Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore

**Hello~ New story just came to mind, Hisui is one of my favourite characters. please review~**


	2. Day 2

The Diary of Hisui E. Fiore

July 2 X791

Dear diary,

Once again, I find myself writing in this diary of mine. Eclipse is going well though I fear that Datong is beginning to get his suspicions. I hope our minster will one day understand what I am doing is for the good of others.

What that person told me is matching. Indeed, the event chariot happened and fairy tail regained some of their reputation. It seems that all dragon slayers have motion sickness? If only so that real dragons could have it too...if that was true, then maybe we could have avoided this future of ours...

There is something wrong with that guild raven tail. I only hope that they have nothing to do with the evil forces of zeref... Fairy tail showed me amazing things again today. I truly believe, at this point that fairy tail will save us. I believe in them.

Even so, I may have underestimated the power of a dragon slayer. They have amazing hearing and smell so getting the celestial spirit mage from them will not be easy. Even so, we always have yukino, another celestial mage that we just discovered today. Lucy has 10 keys and yukino has the other 2 plus ophiuchus, the 13th key. All the 12 keys are reunited, fate has begun to move just like that person said.

Yukino came to us and is our temporary sergeant. Sabertooth has kicked her out because she is weak. I fear that saber tooth may also be part of the evil forces, I can only hope that they aren't. I am extremely cautious of everything and I must be to protect this country of ours. The strange presence has not appeared, something is weird just like I was told.

Natsu of fairy tail attacked Sabertooth for kicking yukino out. What that person said was correct, he is our key to a safe future...but even so, eclipse must be needed. I must get the other 10 keys. I am glad that yukino has decided to cooperate, we have a new ally.

Tomorrow is July the 3, only a few more days before the fated day. I can only hope that this time would turn out differently. If it didn't, what would all that hard work for eclipse be?

_When the moon meets the sun, _

_That gate opens, the world is done_

-Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore

**Please review~**


	3. Day 3

The Diary of Hisui E. Fiore

July 3 X791

Dear diary,

Yukino is doing her job pleasantly. She got a word with Arcadios and now we can tell her the truth about the Eclipse plan. I am getting nervous, what if eclipse fails? But I can't think like that, I must believe that we will prevail.

Fairy tail is getting more and more amazing but I still fear they cannot beat zeref and acnologia. Erza Scarlet, titiana single handily crushed the challenge of pandemonium and Cana destroyed MPF with one of the great fairy spells. Those spells are so pretty, fairy law, fairy glitter and fairy sphere. Ancient spells that only the founder of fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion could use. I have a feeling that Mavis is not totally dead yet, but that is good for us.

Raven tail is getting more suspicious than ever. Thankfully, they are locked up because of their treachery at the GMG. They cheated and this time, they were discovered. Wendy vs. Chelia was very interesting. It was sky dragon vs. sky god. They were both slayers. If there is already so much proof that dragons exist, then do gods? I only hope that gods will be there to support us.

I feel that the power of the presence is stronger... please, have eclipse work for us, otherwise fiore may cease to exist.

-Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore

**Please review~**


	4. Day 4

The Diary of Hisui E. Fiore

July 4 X791

There is much to say. Today is the day that the fated day will become more obvious. It was outrageous. Datong has found out about the eclipse plan and thrown Arcadios into hell palace, the place where the hungry wolves devour. Let me start:

The first GMG event was naval battle which I find, is mostly to show off girl's beauty. I am wary of the sabertooth member called Minerva but I worry more about eclipse. The battle that caught my attention was the battle of the dragon slayers.

Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Natsu. All battling each other, they fight to win, they fight to protect. There has been more dragon slayers lately. Sting and Rogue from saber tooth and Gajeel, natsu, Wendy and Laxus from fairy tail even though laxus isn't 100% dragon slayer.

There are other slayers that are beginning to move. The fact that there are already this many users of lost magic show it, the fated day is heading for us. But there are also things that may or may not interfere with the eclipse project.

Jellal has discovered future Lucy's identity. I hope that Jellal can use his brain power and help us. I know that he was once a criminal but I need him to help defeat zeref. Fairy tail has discovered the graveyard for the dragons. Wendy, the sky dragon used milky way to communicate with the jade dragon Zealconis. I learned the horrible truth of acnologia. Acnologia was actually once a dragon slayer human but he killed too many dragons turning himself into a dragon. That is gruesome.

Arcadios decided that showing fairy tail the whole entire eclipse project would be a good idea and even now, I agree with him. Even so, I am glad that he has not revealed the Eclipse 2 project, fairy tail may not help us. Datong discovered Arcadios when he was showing them. Datong knows about the dragon king festival yet he still does not approve of my actions. Datong says that we are changing the entire past but he doesn't get it. He doesn't get that if we don't change anything, then our whole race might as well be gone! He doesn't understand this is for the good of the country.

Datong arrested Arcadios, Yukino and Lucy. Luckily for me, I managed to retrieve the keys and I have used them already to unlock eclipse. I quickly put it back later. Yukino and Lucy were sent to a prison but Arcadios is in the hell palace. That is not good news, the hungry wolves will kill him but fairy tail isn't happy either. One of their mages was arrested for something they didn't do.

I suspect that fairy tail will try to break Lucy and Yukino out but I know that they will leave Arcadios. In fact, they probably don't even know that hell palace exists! That is why tomorrow, I will drop the fairy tail members in hell palace, I know that they will help him, if they don't, then it's against their policy.

Personally, I feel bad for using people like this. Even Arcadios and yukino who are willing to do so much for eclipse. I wonder how my father will react if he realizes that I have been doing such secret activity without telling him... Today is the 4th day, there is only 3 days until the fated day. How will things turn out I wonder? I can only hope that our future does not follow fate.

-Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore

**Please review~**


	5. Day 5

The Diary of Hisui E. Fiore

July 5 X791

The true fate will happen. I have longed for some change in the absolute horror the goddess known has fate as given us. I longed for something to be different. I was even ready to destroy to make sure the world is safe. But that will not happen. It is just like that person has predicted. I should I have expected that but I wanted to deny it.

Fairy tail has won.

On the bright side, father has found out about my plans and he supports it completely. I feel a bit queasy at the fact the magic council has decided to hang around a little longer. I can proudly state that I have discovered the true identity of the false Mystogan. He is Jellal but I do not worry. I know he has no intention of going against eclipse.

Fairy tail has just beat the Gaoru knights in battle and are coming to meet me soon. Natsu has gotten into a battle with future rogue, who is also 'that person.' I hope the conflict doesn't become too harsh. I would like them to work together to protect our future.

As of now, the magic guilds should be aware of this. Father has told them. As I am writing now, I can see Lucy Heartfilia, happy, Carla, and Wendy Marvell hiding behind the bushes. I tell them to come. They tell me about future Lucy and I am appalled. I had neither had the thought that there may be a chance that there were two people in the future. Nevertheless, I nod and ask Lucy if she will get in the way.

She says no with such determination that I must believe her. Today is July 5th, the end of the GMG. Something has ended but now...something else will start. And it might as well be the destruction of the world. But I am confident. I must succeed. I will succeed. In protecting this country I have come to love so much.

_May you have warm words on a cold evening,_

_A full moon on a dark night,_

_And the road downhill all the way to..._

_your door._

-Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore

**I am shocked. I cannot believe what has happened in the most recent chapter. My reaction to the chapter? Excatly the same as hisui's except that I didn't cry. But I was shocked. Shocked beyond belief. And horrified. Almost as if this was my country that is like this. Please review. The day 6 will be up shortly.**


	6. Day 6

The Diary of Hisui E. Fiore

July 6 X791

There is one more day until the fated day. The guilds wait, anticipating the dragons' arrival. I am glad to hear that most of them are excited for the battle and will do anything to protect this country. It warms my heart. Though personally, I wish that they would feel some of the fear that I did. I know that I am doing this for my country but sometimes, I am very nervous to what might happen during my mission.

What if something went wrong?

I would never know what to do. I am no mage and I feel that my knowledge of these battles may be quite restricted. Even so, I will persevere. I may be the princess but if any dragons' remain after the blast of the eclipse, I will fight.

_The universe is an infinite sphere,_

_the center of which is everywhere,_

_the circumference of nowhere_

-Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore

**Short chapter. Magic academy will update today so look forward to that. please review.**


	7. Day 7

The Diary of Hisui E. Fiore

July 7 X791

I tremble as I write this now. This is insane. I-I could have never imagined this to happen. All along, the eclipse gate was the way to summon dragon. That person...he...lied to me. I was the person to convince my father to go along with this and this happened.

This is my fault. But there are seven dragons. And seven dragons slayers. They will bring hope to us all. I will never write in this diary again. This dairy only holds bad memories in my heart. But I suppose I should tell any mages that the eclipse summons dragons from the past. NEVER do this if you can do so with eclipse. Please.

Good bye diary, it was good to talk to someone even if it was only a piece of paper.

_When time runs out..._

_and your heart needs to say..._

_ so much more..._

_But that heart should hear..._

_it is gone now forever..._

_And you are left..._

_with a raw nagging sore..._

_With nothing to do..._

_You reach for your paper..._

Goodbye forever,

-Hisui E. Fiore, Princess of Fiore

**And this is the end of the story! Let's read the rest of fairy tail with anticipation! ^_^**


End file.
